1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of in-line roller skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line roller skating is an established and very popular recreational activity for the general population. In addition to recreational skating, another type of in-line skating called xe2x80x9cspeed skatingxe2x80x9d has been gaining popularity over the last couple of years. Within the general area of xe2x80x9cspeed skating,xe2x80x9d there are different levels at which a person can participate and compete.
These varying styles and levels of competition of in-line roller skating have produced a need for different classes of in-line roller skates. One class of in-line roller skates is used for recreational skating, another class is used for less competitive speed skating competitions, and even another class is used for Olympic-style speed skating competitions. These different classes of in-line roller skates are designed to address the different skating needs of their particular users.
The class of in-line roller skates which are used for the Olympic-style competitions are referred to as in-line racing skates. Due to the extremely competitive nature of Olympic-style speed skating, an in-line racing skate that will maximize a skater""s speed is desired.
To date, no one has been able to successfully demonstrate an in-line racing skate with a propulsive action that can be used successfully in Olympic-style racing competitions. Known prior art in the area of in-line roller skates that either purposely or inherently contain a propulsive element are U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,413; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,774; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,621; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,543. While these prior art devices contain a propulsive element, they also contain a shock-absorbing element. In fact, it is this shock absorbing feature that is the key feature of many of the prior art devices.
Despite the fact that the prior art devices contain a propulsive element, none of these devices are suitable for Olympic-style speed skating races. In order to successfully absorb shocks, the resilient means of the prior art devices, be it springs or otherwise, are capable of experiencing both compression and tension forces. When the resilient means of the prior art devices are allowed to be compressed, they absorb energy of the skater and result in both an ineffective xe2x80x9cpush offxe2x80x9d and an ineffective propulsive effect. The current invention remedies these deficiencies.
Furthermore, in recent years, clap skates have become popular in the field of racing on ice skates. However, due to the differences in the physics of ice skating and inline skating, ice clap skate technology has not been applied successfully to the field of inline roller skates.
Raps, a Netherlands company, has proposed an in-line clap skate frame but the frame has a number of deficiencies. Due to these deficiencies, the Raps skate frame is not very effective for the Olympic-style racing competitions. As a result of these deficiencies, the Raps skate has not found significant commercial success in the market.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new frame for in-line racing skates which allows higher speeds with lower effort on the part of the skater.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new in-line racing skate frame which will more fully capture the push off energy exerted by a skater and properly transfer this energy to maximize the speed of the skater.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new in-line racing skate frame that can successfully capture and apply the advantages that are currently experienced by ice clap skates.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line racing skate frame which may be easily and efficiently manufactured.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line racing skate frame that is durable and of reliable construction.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line racing skate frame which will be successful both commercially and in Olympic-style in-line racing competitions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line racing skate frame which includes a resilient means that will act as an effective propulsion element without unnecessarily absorbing any of the skater""s input energy.
These objects, and others which will become apparent from the following detailed description, are achieved by the present invention which comprises in one aspect a wheel frame, a lever, and a resilient member.
The wheel frame can be a one piece or two piece frame. When the frame is two piece, it has a left side plate and a right side plate; each of the left and right side plates having a top, a bottom, a plurality of wheel axle holes near the bottom, and a pivot means near the top for pivotally connecting a lever to the wheel frame; the wheel frame also having a means for connecting a resilient member. When the frame is one-piece, it can be either extruded or machined.
The lever has a pivot means for pivotally connecting the lever to the wheel frame located forward of the center of the lever, a means for connecting a resilient member to the lever, and a means for connecting a boot to the lever. Preferably the pivot is located at a point under where the sole of the boot would fit rather than where the toe of the boot would fit as is the case with prior devices. The lever has a zero position with respect to the frame which is the position where the skater""s weight is not forward of the pivot point, i.e., the position where the resiliant member tends to maintain the lever. The lever is preferably constructed so as to have a rear section which is angled down, also known as a counter-rotated lever.
The resilient member is always under tension so as to maintain the device in the zero position or return the device from a rotated position to the zero position. The preferred resilient member is a metal coil spring, but can also be a rubber member. Additionally, the pivot means of the wheel frame pivotally connects the lever to the wheel frame in a fixed translation position with respect to the wheel frame.
Preferably, the wheel frame""s means for connecting the resilient member is more rearward of the device than the lever""s means for connecting the resilient member when the device is in the zero position; the lever""s means for connecting the resilient member is near the center of the lever. The direction of the resilient member on an upward angle toward the front of the device, connected to the lever at the top, gives superior performance versus prior spring configurations which were either vertical or on a downward angle toward the front.
The lever preferably has a left and right means for connecting a resilient member. In the two piece frame embodiments, the left and right side plates of the wheel frame may each have a means for connecting a resilient member or there may be a single central means for connecting the resilient member. In either embodiment, the resilient members are connected directly to the lever""s means for connecting a resilient member.
The resilient member preferably comprises a left and right side resilient member, for example a left and right coil spring.
The lever""s left and right side means for connecting a resilient member can be a single shaft that is capable of having coil springs attached thereto, The left and right side plate""s means for connecting the resilient members can be holes through which a shaft that is capable of having coil springs attached thereto extends.
The left and right side plates"" pivot means for pivotally connecting to the lever can be pivot holes. The lever""s pivot means for pivotally connecting to the wheel frame are also pivot holes that are aligned with the pivot holes of the wheel frame, wherein a shaft is extended therethrough.
The device has a boot with an arch, a heel, and a ball that is connected to the lever by engagement holes. The device preferably has five wheels but can have as few as three and as many as seven. The wheels are mounted to the wheel frame by wheel axles that extend through the wheel axle holes of the frame. In the zero position, the lever preferably contacts an upwardly extended surface of the wheel frame, or a stopping means attached to the frame.